motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Chuck1551
Welcome Hi, welcome to MotorStorm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Chuck1551 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Play2often (Talk) 21:00, January 22, 2012 Hello! Nice background story XD It's awesome! Killercrusher232 ) - ( (Talk) 08:40, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Been working on it for days... not really.Chuck1551 17:38, January 24, 2012 (UTC) The Crazies Here's a question for anyone... what's the longest a Crazy has held on to your car? I got about half a lap on Terminus - Coach Party. I was in a Big Rig. Chuck1551 19:22, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Many thanks, My intrnet has been being glitchy the past few days so I appreciate that fact that you're keeping the Wiki up to date. Cheers, 19:46, February 17, 2012 (UTC) No problemo! Chuck1551 15:10, February 18, 2012 (UTC) The apostrophes, Hey Chuck, if you could change the 's to "s when you type, as the 's tend to be used more for coding and sometimes messes with formatting. Plus the " is more grammatically correct, as your making a distinction between the word itself and not its associated concept. Italics Bold yeah, so if you could, watch out for that. 19:54, March 30, 2012 (UTC) OK. Chuck1551 12:25, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 19:15, April 28, 2012 (UTC) What did you delete im just wondering if its about the Nord pioneer its ok i dont really care about that no need to feel bad Tmi1080 03:32, May 11, 2012 (UTC)Chuck Its not me who's putting the spaces since I'm using my iPad it keeps putting the spaces automatically Tmi1080 23:03, May 12, 2012 (UTC)Dude Chuck I just came up with a great for the next title MotorStorm Return To The Wild or MSRTTW for short and it should have zones and features from the other titles such as the 3D mode of MSPR and here are the zones Down Town or city zone: Traffic,Buildings,Sky scrapers,and Pedestrians Desert zone: Deserted abandoned villages, Desert animals,Mirages etc... Grassland zone: Shrubs, Savanahs, Trees Forest Zone: Pine Trees, And every thing else a forest has Milatary Base zone: an abandoned Milatary base with old vehicles, Barracks,Supply building Suburban zone: Houses,Pedestrians, and Traffic Country zone: Farms,Fields,and an abandoned Sugar plantation The middle of nowhere zone: same thing as the Desert and Country zone at the same time but without the sugar plantation Industrial Zone: A bunch of drydocks, Factories, Warehouses Quarry Zone: A lot of people Front end loaders Mining trucks, excavators, and other construction vehicles Jungle and swamp zone: easy to think about Tropical Rainforest zone: Hard to explain Airport zone: Planes, Airport Vehicles, and Other stuff an airport would have Vehicle classes in this title Bikes Super bikes Choppers ATVS Buggies Superminis Super Cars Rally cars Racing Trucks Mud pluggers Snow pluggers Big rigs monster trucks New Modes Demolition derby: Racing Trucks, Rally Cars, Buggies, Big Rigs, Snow Pluggers, and Mud pluggers Free Roam: any class any zone Rally Raid: Rally Raid trucks, Rally cars, Dirt bikes,ATVs,Buggies, and Racing Trucks New Classes: Hover Crafts Buggy Equivalent Motor Homes Big rig equivalent Tuner Cars Supermini Equivalent Hill climb cars Rally car equivalent Low riders Muscle car equivalent SUVs Mud plugger equivalent Hot Rods Muscle Car Equivalent Lead Sled Muscle car equivalent GoKarts Supermini equivalent Tractors Buggy Equivalent Army Trucks Big Rig equivalent Rally Raid trucks Big rig equivalent Buses Big rig equivalent Truggy Buggy equivalent Helicopters Planes hows that sound good or bad? So... you basically want a MotorStorm World Tour? Me likey. I also like the sound of the tractors, since I'm a country boy. Yee-haw. Chuck1551 12:16, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 05:14, May 16, 2012 (UTC)Sorry to be rude but don't call me Tmi ok it's I like to go by the name Tmi1080 or Whomp Cannon Tmi1080 17:54, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Yo chuck come join the chat on the wiki :) Tmi1080 19:35, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Chuck sorry I was away for a while Im back you can join again Tmi1080 16:55, May 18, 2012 (UTC)Hey chuck I got some good news There is a site where you can make AI only liveries available but I forgot the name of the site So it's a MotorStorm mod site? Chuck1551 16:56, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 18:18, May 18, 2012 (UTC)Yep that's what it basically is you can't change liveries unless you mod/hack the ps3 which would in turn cause another wikipedia:Sony v. Hotz. Tmi1080 19:13, May 18, 2012 (UTC)Hey chuck the sound track on MSMV keeps playing I wanna take you on a roller coaster over and over again and I hate that song. I need help with the sound track because I want to play other songs The song's "Leave You Far Behind" by Elite Force. Go into the options, select audio and find the music playlist. You can select which songs you want to play there. Chuck1551 20:44, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 01:13, May 19, 2012 (UTC)Here's the bad new about the message on killers page I'm going to france in June and there's absolutely NO computers there Tmi1080 01:21, May 19, 2012 (UTC)Hey chuck do you have diamondback speed way because I challenge you to see who can go really low on the wall of death . The lowest I've ever gone on the wall of death was when I was at the bottom of the wall and the door of my Patriot Renegade touched the ground and I managed to go all the way back on the top of the wall and drive away from it without a scratch on the car can you do that? Plus I don't know how I sucsessfully managed to do it Use the patriot surger, you can drive on the side of the wall using the CoG glitch and maxing out the boost. 01:32, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 17:53, May 21, 2012 (UTC)Chuck how do you add articles to categories? Tmi1080 18:45, May 21, 2012 (UTC)No no no what I asked is how do you add articles to categories not how to add categories Tmi1080 18:53, May 21, 2012 (UTC)Oh thanks for the info Tmi1080 20:05, May 21, 2012 (UTC) If you need to know the Patriot Pit Bul is special for a reason the reason is the Carbon Pit Bull Tmi1080 20:44, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Yo come join the chat Tmi1080 14:11, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Yo Yo Yo Chuck theres some good new for you some new DLCs for MSRC theres the Ozutzu outboard the beelze buggy bombadier, and the Mirage Mariner Is that cool or what Woot! Where did you find them? Chuck1551 14:42, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 Yo yo yo Its the weekend come join the chat room I started Tmi1080 01:08, May 28, 2012 (UTC)Hey Chuck why are you deleting everyones photos Titanattack and I are getting really mad stop deleting everyones photos Archiving Chuck, I'm gonna archive your talk page so that you can have a fresh new one. This one has gotten quite lengthy. 01:16, May 28, 2012 (UTC)